hes not dead
by chadsbaby22
Summary: ok this is my 4th story and i love jared hes so hottt well anyway i love natalie and jared and i just had to write this story its about how jared didn't die it was fake ok so read and please review


hes not dead

it had been two months three days 4 hours and 15 second since they had buried him and still all she could think about was him and how much she missed his goofy laugh and hes beautiful blue eyes and the warmth she felt when he smiled and the way she felt so safe next to him she had something else to have to think about too though she was eight months pregnant she had to think about her and jareds son she still had no idea what to name him but theres something that all of them including natalie didn't know though that jared wasn't really dead hes still alive but hes held hostage by mitch lawerences assistant he had came in between the time that the doctor told natalie and them that jared was ok mitch lawerences assistant came in and told jared that he had to pretend to be dead and that he was going to take him to the buchanan lodge and keep him hostage there and if he resistanted at all that natalie would die and if he tried to call and tell the police where hes at that they would all die and natalie too so he had to go along with it even though it would kill natalie he had to do it so she wouldn't die and the police men wouldn't either but mostly so natalie wouldn't and then the guy did something too the heart monitor and told jared when it went off to hold his breath and then he put something over jareds chest and told him that it would make is heart impossible to find and then he left and jared talked to natalie and then his dad charlie then to natalie again and then he told her he loved her and the monitor went off and he pretended to die then the doctors came in and checked for a pulse and they couldn't find one and then they came back out and said i'm sorry but there was nothing that we could do hes dead then mitch lawerences assistant came in and took jared and replaced his body with a wax figure of jared and off he went with them to the buchanan lodge natalie got up off the bed and went downstairs and out on to the patio and bre were out there

bre: "hey aunt natalie how r u and the baby today"  
natalie: "were fine bre thanks for asking"

bre: "ur welcome aunt nattie"

natalie: "so what are u doing out here by urself honey"

bre: " i was talking to someone"

natalie: " who were u talking to sweetheart"

bre: "i can't tell u he told me not to"

natalie: " honey u got to tell aunt nattie who u talked to because this guy could maybe hurt u or me and the baby or ur mom or brody or any of us honey u have to tell me please"

bre:"but if i do tell u then u'll tell the police and they will all die and u will to cause the guy that kidnapped him will kill all of u"

natalie: "who will kill us honey u can atleast tell me that can't u"

bre: "mitch lawerences assistant he said that if that guy told where he had that guy at that he would kill the police when they got there then he would come and kill u"

natalie: "honey do u know where this guy is at"

bre: "yes i do i can tell u if u promise not to tell the police" at that time brody and jessica came out

natalie: " ok honet we promise not to tell where this guy is at don't we guys"

jessica and brody: "ok then we promise"

bre:" hes was at the buchanan lodge but he escaped for a while to come down here and talk to me"

natalie:"ok thank u bre"

bre:"can i go take a nap now"

natalie: "yea go a head honey"then after bre went inside she told brody and jessica all that her and bre talked about but she told them not to do anything and they said they wouldn't and they didn't then two week went by and then natalie decided that she was going to go to the buchanan lodge and see whos there but shes going to take the police there but in regular clothes and regular cars so mitch lawerences assistant won't know it then she and some of the police men went up there and she walked in there with a gun in her hand and the police men outside then she saw the guy that was mitch lawerences asssistant and he suddenly turned around and he pointed the gun at her and tried to shoot but she shot him in the leg first then in the arm and he just fell to the floor and she screamed to the police to come and get him and they came in and they handcuffed him then they sit him down and started asking him questions and asked him his name his name is ryan

john:"where is the guy that u have here against his will"

ryan;" i don't know what ur talking about"

john:" look we have already got u for breaking and entering and for kidnapping and if u don't tell us where this guy is at were going to get u for murder because we will asume that the guy is dead so just tell us were the man is at"

ryan:"fine hes in there in the bedroom"

john:"ok then thanks go ahead and take him to jail u guys" they took him on out and natalie ran into the bedroom and stopped and when she saw jared asleep in the bed she just fell to the floor and burst into tears john ran to her

john:"whats wrong nattie" then he saw what she saw and just walked over and shook him

john:" hey buddy its alright ryan is in jail

jared:"how"

john:"u've got a very brave wife she was the first to come in and she shot him in the leg and in the arm and he fell to the floor and we arrested him" then jared looked up and saw natalie who had regained her composure and was standing up

jared:"yea i sure do" he smiled and raised up and she ran over there to him and kissed him and hugged him

natalie:"jared ur supose to be dead and i understand why u did it bre told me but i just have to know how u did it"

jared:"first u tell me how our son and u is doing and i know ur wondering how did i know that were having a son but bre told me"

natalie:"were fine now spill how did u do it" as she moves over and lays on his shoulder

jared:" the guy did something too the heart monitor and told me when it went off to hold my breath and then he put something over my chest and told me that it would make my heart impossible to find and thats how" right after that she said ok then and went into labor and they rushed her to the hospital and john called and told bre and jessica and brody and vicki and charlie that he had too suprises for them that natalie was in labor and the other one was who mitch lawerences assistant had hostage they said ok and then about two hours later half of lanview was in the delivery room and then john took bre and jessica and brody and vicki and charlie into the room were natalie and jared and their son jared banks jr. was natalie was holding the baby when they all walked in and bre ran up and hugged jared then they all just looked at him for a minute

brody,jessica,vivki,and charlie:"ur suppose to be dead"

jared:"it was all pretend i didn't really die i was kidnapped by mitch lawerences assistant and took to the buchanan lodge hes in jail now though but not before he had to go to the hospital cause natalie shot the guy in the leg and arm with a gun "they all laughed

brody,jessica,vivki,and charlie:" y did u pretend to be dead"

jared:"to protect natalie" they all said good enough excuse for us

it was 4 months after jared banks jr. was born and everything was perfect and natalie and jared got remarried and everyone in town was invited even if the didn't know them everone was invited and everything was perfect for everyone charlie and vicki got remarried too and nora and clint stayed together and lindsey came back and her and bo got married and matthew was put on the basketball team and gigi and rex got married stacy moved on with skylar and kim found a boyfriend and kyle and fish adopted a baby and christan and layla got engaged and todd and tea and dannie became one big happy family and blair moved on with ross and dorian married david and starr and cole got married and hope was the flour girl and so did marty and john and marko and langston moved into with each other and later had a baby and last but not least jessica and brody got married and bre was the bridsmaid


End file.
